deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
Raiden is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. He previously fought Thor in the 21st episode of Death Battle, Thor VS Raiden. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raiden vs Korra * Raiden vs Black Lightning (Completed) * Blanka vs Raiden (Completed) * Akuma vs Raiden * Raiden vs Cole MacGrath (Completed) * Raiden vs Eneru * Ganon VS Raiden * Gouken VS Rayden (Completed) * Heihachi Mishima vs Raiden * Killua Zoldyck vs. Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Palutena vs Raiden (Completed) * Pikachu VS Raiden (Completed) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Raiden (Metal Gear) * Zapdos vs Raiden * Raiden vs Zatch Bell * Raiden vs. Zeus * Raiden vs Cinder Fall '''(Completed) '''Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Adam * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Deus (Asura's Wrath) * Electro (Marvel) * Enel (One Piece) * Percy Jackson * Shazam * Static Shock History Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Full Name: Lord Raiden *Height: 7' *Weight: 350 Ibs *Age: Eternal *Protector of Earthrealm *Martial arts mastery **Jujitsu, Nan Chuan, Judo, & Taekwondo 'Special Moves' *Lightning Shots *Vicinity Blast *Shocking Touch *Electric Fly *Electric Slide *Teleport *Fatalities 'Godly Powers' *Ethereal energy composition *Weather manipulation *Electricity manipulation *Flight *Healing powers *Immortality *Eventually reincarnated after death 'Feats' *Most powerful Mortal Kombatant *Held off limitless-power Kano *Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu *Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance *Defeated the Houan necromancers *Can channel electricity through wood Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Lord Raiden, Dark Raiden (current) * Height: 7' *Weight: 350 Ibs *Age: Eternal *Currently became Dark Raiden Powers and Abilities *'Godly Physical Characteristics: '''As a depowered god, Raiden is physically superior to any superhuman kombatant. *'Immortality: His eternal age ensures that he cannot die from old age and can live forever. *'Martial Arts Mastery: '''Raiden's millions of years' worth of knowledge includes a vast mastery over martial arts such as having complete knowledge on all 750 forms of Jujitsu and three other martial arts. *'Staff Mastery: 'Raiden has mastered the martial art of using staff for righting. *'Stealth Mastery: 'Raiden has some degree of stealth, as Kung Jin was unable to notice him standing behind him after he stole a relic from the Sky Temple. He also sneaked on D'Vorah and Baraka when Raiden, Kung Lao and Liu Kang were rescuing their Shaolin masters. *'Enhanced Awareness: 'Raiden can sense beings that are out of his line of sight. He demonstrated this multiple times when he sensed Shang Tsung quietly walking towards him and Jax. He also sensed Jade entering the armory before she even opened the caged door. *'Spiritual Awareness: 'Besides being able to sense people out of his sight, he can even sense souls. He first did this when he saw Takeda's soul fighting back to his body in the Netherrealm. *'Energy Sensing: 'Raiden can sense energy signatures as well. *'Regeneration: 'Raiden can regenerate from the complete physical destruction of the body by reforming his energies. *'Flight: 'His godly status grants him the ability to fly and freely move above the ground. *'Precognition: 'He has the ability to see the future, ranging from events that will happen after a minute to predicting an event that happens after a millennia. *'Thunder God Status: 'Raiden is the god of thunder, and thus he controls the element itself. **'Electricity Manipulation: 'With his status as a thunder god, Raiden has complete control over all paralyzing electricity. After absorbing Shinnok's corrupted energy, the color of his lightning turned from white to red. **'Telekinesis: 'He can seemingly move objects such as his staff with his electricity without making physical contact with them. **'Electricity Immunity: 'Raiden is immune to his own element, as he can safely channel electricity through his own body and even touch wet floors while channeling electricity through them without getting shocked. **'Weather Control: 'Raiden can create massive and destructive thunderstorms to strike down all who oppose him. **'Teleportation: 'Raiden can instantly relocate himself from one place to another with a thought or by raising his arm. He can use this ability to vanish, which allows him to take opponents by surprise. Raiden can also teleport others with him and even teleport objects to other locations as well. He has traveled thousands of kilometers and even interrealm distances with this. **'Healing: 'Raiden has the ability to heal injuries and even fatal wounds such as a stab to the heart and a large hole in the chest. **'Light Manipulation: 'With his ability to control electricity, Raiden can emit a blinding flash of light from his eyes. **'Forcefield Creation: 'Raiden can create forcefields to shield himself from attacks. **'Weapon Creation: '''First seen in MK11, his ability to manipulate electricity allows him to shape blades made out of electricity. Strength and Durability Speed Intelligence and Experience Equipments * Wields Shinnok's amulet, which has the ability to: ** Emit red/purple/orange colored energy that disintegrates anything that comes into contact with it ** Absorb a large number of souls as well as energy ** Seal multiple targets into the amulet itself and rendering them dormant once inside the amulet ** Nullify projectiles that come into contact with its beams Fatalities * '''Electric Decapitation * Electric Knockout * Invisible Electrocution * Explosive Uppercut * Electrocution I * Electrocution II * Staff Shock * Godly Essence * Lightning Strike * Electrocution III * Electric Slam * Just A Scratch * Transplant * Bug Eyes * Conducting Rod: Feats *Can shake the Earth to its core while battling Shao Kahn (even while restricted) (MKT Arcade Ending) *Nearly wiped out life on the realm in his fight against Shinnok thousands of years ago (MK4 - intro) *Took on Shang Tsung and Quan Chi at the same time (Alternative Timeline) *Killed Motaro, smashed through a solid bridge with ease *Strong enough to catch a falling plane and flied away it with ease (MK Comics) {1} *Healed Jax with his electricity *Unleashed a suicide attack that destroyed the temple he was in and regenerated from it by reforming his energies. *Defeated Scorpion in the Netherrealm *Defeated Jax Briggs, Kurtis Stryker, Kabal, Kitana, Nightwolf, and Kung Lao (as revenants) *Defeated and killed Liu Kang accidentally *Defeated Shao Kahn during his invasion on Earth *Killed some of Shinnok's demons, defeated Kabal, Sindel, Kurtis Stryker, and Quan Chi and held his own against Shinnok (alongside Fujin) *Created and controls a large thunderstorm *Caught Kung Jin sneaking into his temple *Reversed Quan Chi's spell and saved Johnny Cage, Jackson Briggs, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero *Defeated Baraka and D'Vorah (25 years earlier) *Defeated Smoke, Kitana, Sindel, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang (as revenants) *Stopped Shinnok's corruption and revived as Dark Raiden *Defeated Jax, Geras, and Frost **Dropped Geras in the Sea of Blood which Raiden himself implied to be bottomless. **Killed Frost, shutting down the cyber Lin Kuei. *Defeated Liu Kang. Non-Canon Feats * Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe ** Went toe to toe with Superman ** Fought off Dark Kahn's rage and defeated him (alongside Superman) * Mortal Kombat Armageddon (Ladder Ending) ** After defeating Blaze and became unrestricted, Raiden destroyed all the realms (Planets) and keeps Earthrealm safe * Injustice 2 (DLC) Faults * Can be bested or harm by other fighters in the MK verse * Must be restricted in order to enter Earthrealm * As Dark Raiden, he would kill anyone who threatens Earthrealm * Cannot heal if he uses Blood Magik Gallery Raiden mkx Render (1).png|Raiden as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Raiden (MKVDCU).png|Raiden as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Raiden (Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks).jpeg|Raiden as he appears in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks RaidenSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE 300.png|Dark Raiden. Mortal Kombat - Raiden's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Raiden's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Raiden as he appears on the front cover of Electronic Gaming.png|Raiden as he appears on the front cover of Electronic Gaming Mortal Kombat - Raiden as he appears on the Promotional artwork for the Mortal Kombat X digital comic book..png|Raiden as he appears on the Promotional artwork for the Mortal Kombat X digital comic book. Mortal Kombat - Raiden as he has fallen corrupt and converts to The Dark Side.png|Raiden as he has fallen corrupt and converts to The Dark Side Mortal Kombat - Raiden as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub Zero.png|Raiden as seen in Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub Zero Mortal Kombat - Raiden played by Christopher Lambert in the Mortal Kombat movie.png|Raiden played by Christopher Lambert in the Mortal Kombat movie MKARayden.png|James Remar's Raiden from Mortal Kombat Annihilation injustice_2_raiden.jpg|Injustice 2 version of Raiden pic108.jpg|Jeffrey Meek version of Raiden from Mortal Kombat Conquest Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Murderers Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Staff Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Zombies